


Only Logical

by adorable_eggplant



Series: Babaganoush [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorable_eggplant/pseuds/adorable_eggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk might be a bit more adventurous in the bedroom than some of his fellow officers, but occasionally he has an idea that everyone likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Logical

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn’t depend on events in any particular episode, although the ‘ham-handed’ remark is taken from “Friday’s Child” and there’s a passing reference to “Amok Time”. It does specifically refer to [‘Allow Me to Demonstrate’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244514), although reading this story without first having read the other won’t cause any confusion.

“You want me to do _what_?”

“Oh, come on Bones, it’s just—”

“Look, sorry, Jim.  I’m a doctor.  I work all day trying to make people feel _better_.  I’m not going to intentionally cause you pain no matter how much you tell me you’re enjoying it.”

“But I—”

“The answer is no.”

Jim raised his hands in resignation.  “Ok, ok.  It was just an idea.”

“Well,” McCoy said, a small smile creeping onto his face as he slowly turned his glass in his hand, “there’s still plenty of—”

“What about just some basic restraints?  Nothing fancy, maybe, oh, a pair of handcuffs or—”

“You know, I am starting to see the appeal of a ball gag.”

“Really.”

“No.  And why exactly is it that I’m supposed to want to tie you to something?”

“Does that mean you’re considering it?”  McCoy glared at him.  “Come on, it’s fun, Bones.”  Jim smiled impishly.  “You can do anything you want to me and there’s nothing I can do about it.  What’s not to like?”

“What’s not to like is I happen to take consent very seriously and I don’t particularly see the ‘fun’ in pretending that I don’t.”

“Bones, it’s not like I’m asking you to torture me or anything once you’ve—”

“Jim, that’s _exactly_ what you asked for about five—”

“Ok, so maybe I did, but we’re just talking restraints now.  You wouldn’t have to do anything you wouldn’t normally do.  Just the plain, ordinary, exceptionally fantastic sex we always have with a little added twist because I can’t touch you.”

“Has it occurred to you that maybe for some strange reason I actually enjoy it if the other person touches me during sex?”

“Even if it’s just a ham-handed ship’s captain?”

“God only knows why.”

“I could tie _you_ to the bed sometime.”

“Try it and you’ll be spending the remaining four years of this mission in Sickbay.  And you know I have a strict policy about use of the biobeds, so don’t get any dumb ideas.”

“What if we made it into a group activity?  You and Spock could tie me up and then have sex while I watch.”

“How does that qualify as ‘fun’ for you?”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Whatever you say, Jim.”  McCoy frowned.  “You haven’t mentioned any of this to Spock, have you?”

“No.  Why?”

“Good.”  He licked his lips.  “Look, I’m not sure if—”

“Bones, Spock is a grown man.  I think he’s perfectly capable of deciding—”

“A grown _Vulcan_ man, Jim.  Somehow I don’t think whips and chains are exactly standard bedroom fare for them.  I know _I_ certainly don’t see the logic.”

“So I’ll explain it to him and ask if he wants to give it a try.  If he says no, I’m certainly not going to force him.  I’m not seeing the big problem here.”

“Jim, we’re talking about a race of people that not only systematically suppress their wants and desires from an early age but also try to deny that those wants even exist.  On top of that, Spock’s a lot less experienced than either one of us and he’s probably still trying to figure out exactly what it is that he wants even though at the exact same time he’s in denial about wanting anything at all because that might require some sort of emotion.  Jim, I don’t for a moment believe that you’d even think about making Spock do something against his wishes.  I wouldn’t let you anywhere near him if I did.  But if you just ask him right then and there to tie you up, he’s probably going to decide that he doesn’t have enough information to form an opinion on the subject and that the logical thing in that case would be to do it because _you_ want it.  And I think you’ll agree there’s a pretty big difference between two people who both want to do something and one person wanting something while the other one just goes along with it.”

“Of course I do.  And I fully intend to make it clear that the decision is his and that he can take all the time he wants to think it over.  Bones, I appreciate that you’re trying to look out for Spock’s wellbeing, but I’m not sure you’re giving him enough credit.  He’s lived nearly half his life among humans now.  I doubt he’s quite as naïve as you’re making him out to be.”

“Maybe you’re right, but I don’t want to just make that assumption.  And I’m sure I don’t need to remind you about our little experience on Vulcan a few months ago.  By our standards for sexual maturity, he’s not much more than a teenager.  I’ll tell you what – I’ll talk to him, go over the relevant computer tapes with him so that he has all the information he needs to figure out what he wants, and then you two can do as you please.  That work for you?”

“Not to make light of your point, Doctor, because I would appreciate your assistance—but you want to give Spock a lecture on BDSM?  I realize you might not be particularly interested to begin with, but doesn’t that sort of take the fun out of it?”

“Not at all.  And especially with someone as analytical as Spock, I’d say the return is well worth the initial investment.”

“You sound almost like you’ve done this before.”

“I have.  How did you think he got so good at anal sex?”

“You’re not… you’re serious.  You sat Spock down and showed him computer tapes and technical data on how to fuck?”

“Jim, I’m forty.  It’s been at least twenty years since haphazardly fumbling around in bed without a clue sounded like a good idea.”

“Well, I do have to admit, your method seems to yield good results.”

McCoy’s computer terminal beeped.  “Doctor, if you’re available, I think the cultures in Unit Three are ready for your analysis,” Nurse Chapel’s voice said.  “I just went into the lab for a data PADD and I noticed that a few of them are beginning to bioluminesce.”

“Already?  I was sure they’d need at least another two days.  I’ll be right down, Chris.  Thanks.”  He switched off the comm link.  “Sorry, Jim, this experiment’s been in the works for a couple of months.  If I don’t go run some tests now we’ll have to start the whole thing over.”

“Of course.  I need to finish up a couple of reports for Admiral Nelson anyway.”

“I’ll talk to Spock soon.”  McCoy gave Jim a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to go.

“See you on the bridge tomorrow.  And remember I ordered you not to pull any more all-nighters in the lab, ok?”

“Sure.  Good night, Jim.”

*          *          *

 

“Spock, it’s 0200 hours.  Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“My sleep requirements are minimal compared to those of a human.  I have been in the astronomy lab working to analyze the nebula we scanned last week.  May I inquire as to why you are awake and in the turbolift at this hour?  If I am not mistaken, you are usually in the captain’s quarters during the gamma shift on Wednesdays.”

“I had dinner with Jim, but an experiment in the lab was running ahead of schedule and I had to go take care of that.”  The doors slid open and they started down the corridor.

“I see.”

“Hey, Spock, are you in a hurry to go meditate or do you have a few minutes to come in and talk?”

“It was my intention to begin meditating as soon as I finish showering, but a brief delay would not significantly impact my plans.”

“All right, come on in.”  McCoy turned and kissed Spock once the doors had closed behind them.

“I do not believe that technically qualified as talking.”

“Sorry, Spock, you’re just going to have to get over it that sometimes humans like to kiss their partners hello.”  McCoy brushed Spock’s fingers with his own before tossing his scrubs in the laundry chute and sitting in one of the desk chairs. 

“What was it that you wished to speak to me about?”

“Sit down, relax a little.”  McCoy tugged off his boots and set them aside.  “Well, it’s something that came up with Jim earlier.  Are you at all familiar with the term ‘BDSM’?”

“Shall I assume that you are not simply referring to the second, fourth, nineteenth, and thirteenth letters of the Terran English alphabet?”

“Don’t I wish.  This might be a much longer conversation than I thought it was going to be.”

“In that case, perhaps you are referring to a certain category of sexual practices in which humans sometimes engage.”

“Ok, so you’ve heard the term before, at least.”

“Indeed, although perhaps I do not have an accurate understanding of its meaning.  To my knowledge it generally refers to the practice of denying pleasure or even inflicting pain in order to derive sexual satisfaction, which I find highly illogical even by human standards.”

“You won’t get any argument from me there.  That’s the gist of it, though.”

“I take it from your response that you are not asking me this because you wish to engage in such activities.”

“No, but I don’t think Jim would mind terribly if we tied him up.”

Spock’s eyebrows shot up.  “Fascinating.”

“Yeah, something like that.  Anyway, Jim asked me if I was interested earlier but I turned him down.  He might ask you, too, and I thought you might want a bit more information so you can decide what you’re comfortable with.”

“That is most considerate of you.  Do I infer correctly from your previous statement that the captain is interested in being the recipient of this sort of treatment rather than its administrator?”

McCoy decided not to repeat any of Jim’s specific requests.  “Oh, I’d say so.”

“In that case, might it not be logical to oblige him?  It seems that if he is the only one experiencing discomfort and doing so at his own request—”

“I told him you’d say something like that.  Look, Spock, there are plenty of people out there with perfectly healthy relationships who include things like bondage and role-playing in their romantic repertoire, but it’s important that both people want to do it.  I’m fairly certain Jim is game for pretty much anything, so you need to decide what you’re comfortable with.”

“It would be rather inconsistent with my nature to intentionally cause injury or physical pain to another individual.”

“Yeah, that’s how I feel about it.  There’s a pretty broad range of stuff out there, though; most of it’s geared more toward delaying or denying gratification than actually hurting anyone.  I put together some things on this tape so you can get an idea if any of it’s appealing to you.  Who knows, I could see you enjoying making Jim beg a little.”

“Would he actually wish to be in such a situation?  I still find that to be most illogical.”

“Like I said, he’s into pretty much everything.  He actually specifically asked me if we’d tie him up and then have sex in front of him.”

Spock looked thoughtful for a moment.  “Doctor, would I be correct if I said that you seem to find Jim’s pursuit of this particular interest to be somewhat irritating?”

“I suppose I got a little annoyed with him earlier.  You know how he gets when he’s focused on something.”

“Is it not a typical human emotional response to derive some satisfaction when a person who has caused one to experience irritation or annoyance is made to feel the same way?”

“Well, we don’t usually like to admit to being that petty, but I suppose sometimes that’s true.  What’s your point?”

“I derive a great deal of satisfaction from engaging in sexual activity with you and I do not think that I would find it any less satisfactory if the captain were restrained nearby.  I am curious if you might not in fact enjoy inconveniencing Jim in this manner under the circumstances.”

“I’m still not sure I see exactly what’s in it for him, but I’ll admit I didn’t really have any objections to that particular idea of his.”

“I will study the tape you have prepared to determine if there are any other items of interest to me, but as we appear to be in agreement regarding Jim’s proposal, it would seem logical to pursue it.”

“I’m sure he’ll be delighted.  In the meantime, some of us need to get at least a little sleep before going on duty in a few hours.  You’ll probably have to ask Jim if you want to know why he’d enjoy any of that stuff on the tape, but if you have any other questions I’ll do my best to answer them.”

“I will certainly consult you if the need arises.  Am I correct that it would now be the typical human custom for me to ‘kiss you goodnight’ before I return to my own quarters?”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
